


Drabble and Prompt Collection

by courie969



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courie969/pseuds/courie969
Summary: This is an ongoing project filled will various short drabbles I've written from prompts.  Each drabble with be in a separate chapter along with the prompt that goes with it.  At the beginning of each chapter you will find various warnings for that specific drabble.  Some may be filled with smut, angst, whatever - anything goes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Christine: Castiel finally confessed his feelings for Dean, but now the ride to the bunker is awkward.

“Cas, you can't say shit like that.” 

“Dean, I..” Cas looks down, a deep frown marking his features.

Dean sighs into the dark and looks over at Cas, “No, Cas.. just get in the car.”

Dean fumbles for the door handle and climbs into his baby, waiting for Cas to get in beside him. The air around them was thick and heavy with silence, and the smell of rain permeated inside, despite the closed windows. Dean starts the car and drives, taking the long way back to the bunker – he just needed to think.

Close to thirty minutes pass, no less silent than when they first started out, when Dean finally pulls over to the side of the road. He looks over at Cas pressed against the passenger door and his head against the window, the frown still set on his face.

Dean reaches out and tugs the sleeve of Cas' trench coat, causing the other man to lift his head from the window and look over at Dean. Dean tugs harder and Cas turns away from the door frame and closer to Dean.

“I..” Dean swallows thickly and grasps Cas' hands in his own, squeezing. He starts again.

“I love you, too, Cas.”

And Cas smiles softly, returning the squeeze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Christine: Dean looks at Cas' hard cock and can't wait to taste it.

Cas throws his head back against the headboard with a low moan, his mouth parted open and his eyes closed, his palm slowly stroking against the length of his hard cock. Dean groans, his jaw slack as he watches Cas take his pleasure. Licking his lips, he surges forward to kneel into the mattress, his knees pressing against Castiel's open thighs. Watching for a moment longer, his own erection wet and aching, and his breath starting to quicken, Dean reaches out and wraps his fingers around Cas' wrist, stilling the movement and pulling his hand away.

Opening his eyes in surprise, Cas focuses on Dean, his lips curving up in a smirk. He lifts his free hand to Dean's lips, his index finger pushing against them and Dean darts his tongue out to lick Cas' finger, pulling it into his mouth and sucking hard. Cas pulls his finger back and Dean's mouth chases after him, and Dean leans in to nip at Cas' jaw, his teeth grazing along the stubble down his throat.

He trails open mouth kisses down Cas' abdomen, and Cas arches into the touch, moaning once Dean reaches his hipbones.

Dean bites down lightly, licking after to sooth and chuckles softly as Cas whimpers. He licks his way across Cas' pelvis and Castiel threads his fingers through Dean's hair and yanks Dean's head back before pushing his head where he really wants it.

Dean mouths lightly as Cas' balls, his breath hitching at the sound Castiel makes.

“I've been looking forward to this all day,” Dean murmurs, his tongue slowly dragging up the underside of Cas' cock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using only these words prompt: "Do it. It's what we've both been waiting for, isn't it? So go on, pull the trigger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the happy version of this prompt - slightly porny, hints of being tied up, but nothing graphic

Dean hesitated as he stepped into the dark room, the few candles that had been lit didn't do much to put him at ease, and the smell of wax didn't help much either. The note he had received would have been ominous had he not recognized the handwriting as Cas's, or known what they signified. “Pull the trigger” it had read – three little words in this game they play that packed such a punch that Dean was instantly hard in his jeans at the mere thought they had provoked. He shoved his hand in his pocket, smoothing the creases of the note crumpled inside as he shut the door behind him. He swallows hard with an audible click sounding in his throat.

A figure turned to face him, clad in soft denim pants and not much else, and gestured for Dean to move forward, away from the door.

“It's what we've both been waiting for, isn't it?” the other man's husky voice asks, his piercing blue eyes stare into Dean's muddled green. 

Dean allows the man's hand to trail it's way down the buttons of his shirt, popping them off one by one, the noise they make as they hit the floor deafening in the otherwise silent room., the shirt itself follows the buttons to the floor. Dean's breath hitches loudly as deft fingers brush across his nipples, and he feels himself go weak in the knees at the sharp nip to his jawline.

Cas grins at Dean, brushing his thumb across his lip and tugging slightly. He uses his other hand to push down on Dean's shoulders, meeting a hesitant resistance.

“Go on,” he tells Dean, a cocky smirk on his lips, and Dean goes pliant, dropping to his knees in from of Cas, his head bowed in submission, unable to stop his tongue from darting out to wet his lips.  
Cas groans at the sight before him, aching in his jeans. He brushes his fingers across Dean's clavicle and his shoulder, circling around until Cas stands behind Dean. He crouches down, his breath hot against Dean's ear, his tongue tracing the outline of it as he takes the silk out of his back pocket, pulling it forward to trail across Dean's back. He smiles at the hard shudder that wracks through Dean's body. He bites down on Dean's neck and waits.

Dean stifles a moan, biting down on his lip to keep quiet until he feeds the prod of Cas' still covered erection against his skin, the reminder of what he needed to do.

“Do it,” Dean says, his voice rough and needy.

Castiel grins triumphant in the dark, already moving to bind Dean's wrists with his silk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using only these words prompt: "Do it. It's what we've both been waiting for, isn't it? So go on, pull the trigger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the DARK version of this prompt. Warning for MCD and sadness

The single overhead light in the room flickered, buzzing loudly and swaying back and forth slightly in the otherwise still room. Labored breathing is heard over the buzzing of the light, and Dean looks up with green eyes rimmed red, bloodshot and crazed to meet blue – sad and forlorn. The Mark of Cain on his arm was vivid and angry, cracked open and dripping in blood.

Dean stepped forward, wrapping a hand around the barrel of the gun, pulling it towards his chest, butting it against his heart. His voice sounded loud in the room, “Do it,” he whispers, his voice high and frantic.

The other man says nothing and just stares.

“Do it!” he screams, his arm shaking as the other arm tries to pull away. Dean holds the man's wrist, long fingers coming up to join the others' finger on the trigger, his breathing hard and rapid.  
They both pointedly ignore the loud rattling and banging on the door coming from outside of the room.

Dean flexes his index finger, staring into the blue eyes boring a hole into his own. “It's what we've both been waiting for, isn't it?” He asks, and the angel before him winces, giving Dean all the affirmation he needs.

A sob wracks inadvertently out of Dean, and he squeezes his eyes shut as the angel brushes his hand against Dean's cheek, offering him some comfort.

“Pull the trigger, Cas.” And when Castiel shakes his head 'no', Dean squeezes his index finger over Cas's and pulls it for him. The loud bang reverberating in the silence of the room. His body drops to the floor and Castiel drops to his knees, his eyes wet and body shaking with sobs. He turns the gun on himself and he, too, pulls the trigger.

Outside the door, Sam screams, both fists pounding hard against the door. He slumps down to the floor and slams his forehead against the door, his palm flat against the knob, and the door finally swings open, the sharp smell of blood and gunpowder permeating the air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Fran Holland: Cas is left standing at the altar by Dean. What happened to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angsty, but no warnings for this one.

Cas was nervous on the drive over to the church. He really shouldn't have been, he knew Dean was in love with him, they wouldn't be getting married otherwise. But, he couldn't shake the jittery feeling from his bones. He was frustrated, traffic was slowed to just above a crawl, stopped by an accident on the side of the road. As he drives past, he barely glances at the SUV, barely registering the words on the smashed windshield. Too preoccupied with his task for the day, he shakes his head and drives on, speeding up past the wreckage without a second thought.

He pulls into the church and steps out of his car, straightens his tie and his suit jacket and walks inside, a huge grin on his face as he walks up and takes his place at the alter, and he waits. Minutes pass in silence, and still no Dean. Castiel's smile falters and slowly fades as he checks his watch for the fifth time in so many minutes. His phone ringing cuts through the the silent murmurs of the friends and family that showed up for the day. He answers.

“We need you at the hospital, there's been an accident.” the voice on the other end says, and Castiel's stomach drops as he registers the words said. His eyes widen as his brain slowly pieces together the accident he drove past and an image of the shattered windshield comes to mind with the words: “Just Married!” He drops his phone and runs.

\--

Castiel sits up in his bed with a loud gasp, choking back a sob as he frantically looks around, his heart pounding. He relaxes as he feels comforting arms wrap around his waist, pulling him back down into the mattress.  
“Shh, it's okay, baby, I'm here.” the gruff and sleepy voice says. And Castiel relaxes further into the embrace, turning his face to Dean, peppering the raised scar at his temple with kisses. He sighs and slips back into sleep, folded in the arms of his husband.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only dialogue allowed prompt: “You knew this day was coming. Say your prayers once more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of priest kink?

Castiel slips thankfully unnoticed into the hallway, the lights dim, he glances around, smiling slightly at a woman that brushes past him to enter an unmarked door, closing it behind her without a second glance. Castiel presses onward, walking down the long hallway, careful not to touch the walls. He stops in front of the last door, ignorant of the few stragglers entering the other doors behind him. The man at the door eyes him, taking in Castiel's blue eyes and messy hair, as if confirming he was the one to look out for. Deciding that he was, he outstretches his hand.

Castiel takes the manila envelope out of the doorman's hands, ignoring the raised eyebrow of the familiar man. He opens the flap and shakes out the pristine white cleric's collar inside, the corner of his mouth lifting in a smirk. The man's eyes rake down over Castiel's body, eyeing up his priestly garb and nodding once to give Castiel the affirmation his outfit was on point. Castiel clips the collar into his robe at the throat and inhales deeply, as if steadying his nerves.

Smoothing his hands over the front of his shirt, Castiel gives the other man a firm nod, and the man opens the door just enough or Castiel to step inside. He glances back to the man, who taps his finger against his watch with a stern look, and gestures for the door to be closed. Flipping the switch on the wall lights up the small room just enough for ambiance, and triggers the sound of heavy church bells that seemed far away.

Castiel looks across the short distance of the room and locks eyes with the green orbs focused solely on him. Here for confessional, Castiel quips, more to himself than to anyone else. Pausing for a few moments, mostly to waist time, he walks towards the green eyed man sitting in the sole chair in the room, and he can't help but wonder if he could do this. The cocky grin that the man gives Castiel only causes him to pause, as if second guessing himself.

“You knew this day was coming, Cas,” the man breathes, his voice low and his mouth turned up in a smirk, and Castiel launches forward, closing the distance to stand in front of him.

Castiel places both his hands on the back of the chair, effectively pinning the other man. He lowers himself onto the man's lap, his thighs straddling the man's hips and he grinds his pelvis down, the other man throwing his head back with a low moan of anticipation, baring his throat.

Castiel dips his head down to scrape his teeth across the exposed throat, darting his tongue out to lick the man's neck, he chuckles as the other man bucks his hips into his.

“Say your prayers once more, Dean,” Castiel laments, right before latching his mouth onto Dean's throat, sucking a bruise there.

Dean whimpers, if that wasn't a litany of prayers in and of itself, his hands scrabbling at the priest costume. Shoving his hand into Cas's shirt once he has a few buttons popped open, he scrapes a nail over the exposed nipple, coaxing a primal groan from Castiel. They both startle when there is a sharp knock on the door, indicating their time was up.

Castiel removes himself from Dean's lap and straightens out his shirt, buttoning it back up to the collar, and adjusts himself in his slacks. Glancing over at the other man doing the same, he raises a brow in promise and leaves the room, Dean following after him.

The doorman holds the door open for them and holds his hand out to wait for payment. He nods his thanks and bids the couple farewell, indicating he'd see them again next week.


End file.
